


Stations Pet

by SkinOfTheWolf



Series: Training the Station Pet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breathplay, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinOfTheWolf/pseuds/SkinOfTheWolf
Summary: Stiles is chained down to the interrogation room table where his father lets him be used and abused by the whole police force before showing his boy what his role in the world really is.Read the Tags!
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Training the Station Pet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Stations Pet

His face feels hot and wet, and he’s making these choked little hiccups with each of the thrusts that force him into the table. He’s been cuffed face down onto the table in the police interrogation room and his father’s written cum dump on his lower back with an arrow pointing to his ass.

The man ramming into him is so big he’s stretching Stiles hole to a burning painful mess. He’s not gentle or loving he’s using Stiles like a fuck toy, the man’s hands bruising his hips. He doesn’t even know which officer is fucking him.

“please, just please stop” Stiles jaggedly cries. The officer huffs out a laugh as he continues to pound into him. Suddenly speeding up and crushing him into the table the air is forced out of Stiles before he feels the man hips stutter before pushing his dick as far as he can get it into Stiles ass.

The man pulls out and then there’s cold air on his hole making him clench around nothing, his asshole not even closing all the way. Cum dripping down his ass and wetting his thighs. He has a brief moment of clarity where he thinks now at least the next guy will be easier since no one bothered to use any lube to open him up before this all started, but then he also starts thinking of all the diseases he could be getting and starts crying again a little harder.

There’s some shuffling behind him and stiles tries to look up into the two-way mirror to see what’s happening but with the way he’s been tied down and his tears makes it difficult and all he can see is blurry officer like shapes moving around. He wonders how many men are watching him on the other side of the mirror, is his father there or is his father in the line-up to fuck him.

He feels a cockhead wedged up into his gaping hole, the head of it fits snug just inside his ass like it was made to fit him. There’s a pause while the man behind him adjust his stance before sinking all the way into him the cum from the man before making the slide easy. His hands find Stiles hair and he tugs stiles head back with enough force to make him wonder if his hair will rip out. He slowly pulls out and then slams back into him while pulling Stiles hair like he’s trying to get Stiles to fuck back into his thrust.

He doesn’t realise how loud he had been crying until someone suggest they bring out the ring gag and really put his mouth to work. The hands gripping his hair force his head still while he protests and tries to wiggle his way out of the hands grip as if that will help but the men are so strong and there are so many of them and they have the gag on him and latched in place in no time.

He’s still being fucked at a brutal speed when a new cock finds his mouth, the gag stopping him from being able to close his mouth or bite down. A thrust forces him forward and onto the cock in front of him filling his mouth. For a while the man in front of him stands still and lets Stiles mouth continually get fucked up onto and off of his dick. Then the man in front of him grabs the back of his head and forces him all the way down until his balls are resting against stiles chin and he starts gagging but the man just holds him in place. His throat contracting with each gag massaging the cock lodged there. He’s slowly losing air and he keeps getting rammed into the pubes in front of him till his nose is shoved into the mans pelvis and his air supply is completely cut off. He starts seeing stars behind his closed eyes, and his body convulses only giving the men fucking him more pleasure as he writhes around on their cocks. 

The men around him start whooping and cheering saying they better hold on tight to this ride, before Stiles blacks out from lack of oxygen.

When he comes to a few minutes later the men are both pulling out of him a puddle of sweat and cum now forming below his ass on the floor. Someone pulls apart his hole using their thumbs and he can feel the cum ooze out of him. More of the men fuck him filling him to the point that he thinks with all the cum in his stomach and his ass he must look like he just finished a food eating contest.

“hey son, now you know why I had to do this don’t you?” His father’s voice startles him awake from when he blacked out for a third time. “I thought you would find your way to this on your own but you didn’t so I had to show you the way. You were born to be a cum slut and I had to show you that. Your mom was one and now you’re here to take her place, like it was meant to be”

Stiles feels like he must be in a dream, there's no way this can be real. He woke up this morning like it was any other day and now his father was saying this after drugging him and tying him to the interrogation table to be used however the officers wanted.

“It’s ok, I know this is going to take you time to adjust to, and that’s all right because that just means I’m going to have to be very thorough in my training.” While speaking his father slowly pushes a few fingers in his overly sensitive hole working him over.

“You’re a slut, baby it’s what you were born to be, I saw how well you took all their cocks, barely put up a fight at all, just like a good slut should.” His father adds another finger and finds Stiles prostate, a jolt running up Stiles spine and sending a flush of blood down to his dick.

The Sheriff starts rubbing little circles around his prostate getting Stiles hard for the first time since this all began. He starts leaking pre-come on the table smearing it as he writhes and pants on the fingers inside him. Suddenly he can feel his fathers’ thumb pushing at his rim fighting to force its way into him.

“Just relax a little, it’ll make this all so much easier on you, I can see how bad you want it, don’t you? Will you beg me to wreck your ass?”

There are tears of shame in his eyes and he tries to ignore his father’s words but god he’s so fucking hard and he wants to cum so bad. After all the men who fucked him his ass is so numb and even with his fathers’ fingers circling and milking his prostate he can’t cum.

“ple.. please” Stiles whispers.

“please what?” His father asks his breathe brushing against Stiles ear.

“Please wreck my ass.” Stiles whispers defeated, a sob ripping its way through his body. And there is his fathers’ thumb again only this time he really does just force it all the way inside his body. Just like that there’s an entire hand in his ass. And he feels full, he feels so full and he doesn’t want to think it or admit it but oh it feels just right, like his ass was made just for this. Like a key fitting into just the right lock.

Making a fist the sheriff slowly fucks it inside his son. Sawing his fist back and forth, his knuckles rubbing into Stiles prostate. Then he ups the pace and starts giving shallow punches into Stiles ass.

Stiles is still crying, sobs ripping their way through his body with each punch when his father starts pounding his fist into him with far more force and that has his whole body tightening up making his vision black out while he cums all over the table and himself with a strangled yelp. 

“There you go, you’re so perfect, just like I knew you would be.” His father says pulling his fist out, leaving his hole gaping and empty. So empty. The last thing he thinks before passing out again is that he doesn’t think he’s ever felt as empty as he does right now and he just wants to feel full again.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is fucked up and meant as a fantasy, please never do anything like this in real life! Also this Is my first time writing anything like this so please don't judge my writing skills too harshly.


End file.
